Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the field of electronics, and more particularly to a trichromatic illuminating module, a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device.
Description of Related Art
Accompanied with the development of consumer electronics products, it is more and more important to have high color gamut for the products. Currently, blue chips and yellow fluorescent powders are used to obtain white light in LEDs. However, it is difficult for the obtained white light to achieve color saturation.